Our Songs
by misa kaguya hime
Summary: sebuah lagu bisa bermakna apapun, bahkan sebagai pengantar kematian. pillar, ooc, sho-ai, angst, chara death.


disc : masih milik pak takeshi konomi *sigh*. well, selama Ryoma belum diapa-apain sama Tezuka, yah berarti bukan punya saya...

tenshi ni fureta yo punyanya K-on dan thank you for loving me punyanya bon jovi.

warning : Sho-ai, angst!, Character death, gak pake beta dan dibuat dalam beberapa jam. yang gak suka mundur dari sekarang !

sebelumnya saya minta maaf, bukannya namatin yang satu, malah bikin yang lain. tapi kalau gak disalurin, nanti idenya hilang dan saya malah stres sendiri

lain-lainnya seperti permintaan maaf akan disampaikan melalui PM. ah iya, saya gak terima flame ya. kritik yang membangun boleh, tapi gunakan bahasa yang baik dan tak menyinggung hati ya :)

Jaa, selamat menikmati

* * *

><p>Lagu bisa membuat orang tertawa<p>

Lagu bisa membuat orang terhibur

Lagu bisa membuat orang terharu

Lagu bisa mengungkapkan perasaan hati

Lagu bisa membuat orang kembali mengingat masa lalunya

Baik yang suka maupun yang duka

Tapi bisakah sebuah lagu membuat seseorang mati?

Jawabnya…

Ya, lagu bisa membuat seseorang mati

Karena saat ini, ditengah lagu

aku mengenang satu orang yang kupercaya adalah cinta sejatiku

dan aku mati

Tubuhku, jiwaku, hatiku… semuanya

Lagu yang pada awalnya adalah ungkapan perasaanku padanya

Kini menjadi pengantar kematianku

Dia yang kucintai mencintai lagu ini

Pergi jauh entah kemana

* * *

><p>Seorang pemuda bertopi putih tengah asyik bersandar di sebuah pohon rindang. Panas matahari saat musim panas seperti ini, tak terasa karena dihalangin bayangan sang pohon dan disingkirkan oleh buaian angin sejuk yang sesekali berhembus.<p>

Pemuda tersebut terkadang mengangguk kecil mengikuti irama dari lagu yang terdengar melalui I-pod berwarna perak miliknya. Begitu terhanyutnya, sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada beberapa orang yang menghampiri dirinya.

Ia sedikit kaget saat ada yang melepaskan topi yang ia kenakan.

"Nya, Ochibi sedang apa? Apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?" Tanya orang yang kini tengah memainkan topi miliknya. Dibelakangnya berdiri teman-temannya yang lain.

"Uta*. Kembalikan topiku Kikumaru-senpai."

"Jeez, tentu kami tahu kau mendengarkan lagu, echizen. Lagu apa?" tanpa permisi seorang pemuda dengan rambut gaya spike. Mencopot sebelah earphone dari pemuda tadi.

Echizen Ryoma , pemuda yang tadi sedang damai mendengarkan lagu kesukaannya, kini sedikit berdecak kesal melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya yang juga adalah senpai-senpainya semasa SMP dulu.

Kini semua senpainya sudah kuliah, sedangkan dirinya sedang menjalani tahun terakhir di SMA.

Walaupun ia kesal, tapi ia tahu, memang begitulah sifat para senpainya. Suka seenaknya dan terkadang bodoh. Tapi itulah yang membuat Ryoma tertarik untuk bersahabat dengan mereka semua. Karena bila bersama mereka, hari-hari tak akan membosankan.

Yang kini ada dihadapannya adalah, Momoshiro Takeshi. Pemuda ini yang tadi mengambil earphonenya dan kini sedang menyeringai jahil padanya. Kikumaru Eiji, pemuda berambut merah yang kadang bersikap seperti kucing dan pemuda inilah yang tadi mengambil topinya. Membuyarkan ketenangannya mendengarkan musik. Disebelah Eiji, ada Oishi Syuichiro. Pemuda yang selalu khawatir dan selalu sedikit gugup akan sesuatu. Tapi tak disangkal lagi, bagi semuanya, ia adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah mereka temui. Ia hanya tertawa tak enak melihat kelakuan sahabat-sahabatnya ini dan justru dialah meminta maaf pada Ryoma atas kelakuan mereka.

"Aku juga mau mendengarkan." Sama seperti Momoshiro atau yang biasa dipanggil Momo, Eiji menarik lepas sebelah earphone Ryoma dan memasangnya dikupingnya sendiri. Eiji dan momoshiro terdiam sesaat mendengarkan musik apa yang biasa didengarkan oleh Ryoma.

_Demo ne, fureta yo! ai subeki tenshi ni_

_tadaima tte itaku naru_

_kono basho wa kawaranai yo_

_MEERU no jushinbako_

_MARU shita KARENDAA_

_tobikiri no yume to deai kureta_

_ongaku ni arigatou_

"HEE? Kau mendengarkan ini?" Momo berucap kaget sambil melepaskan earphone dari kupingnya dan mengembalikannya ke Ryoma. Begitupula dengan Eiji.

"Nya, ini lagu anime kan?"

"Lalu? Aku akan mendengarkan apa yang ingin aku dengarkan." Jawab Ryoma dengan datar yang membuat kedua senpainya ini berdecak sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ochibi masih kecil…" ucap Eiji tanpa menyadari tatapan tajam dari Ryoma.

"anime? Tapi setauku kau menyukai lagu yang agak sedikit nge-beat kan?" Tanya Oishi.

"Ini satu-satunya lagu anime kesukaanku." Ucapnya pelan. Kepalanya kini menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang berubah warna.

Sikap ini tak lepas dari pengamatan teman-temannya.

"Wah wah wah, apa maksudnya itu E~chi~zen?" Goda Momo.

"nandemonai." Ryoma mencoba bersikap acuh, tapi justru teman-temannya ini semakin menggodanya.

"Sudah sudah, kalian ini. Kasihan Echizen. Lagipula terserah dia kan mau mendengarkan lagu apa." Oishi mencoba meredakan rasa ingin tahu Eiji dan Momo. Ryoma hanya menyeringai kecil melihat Eiji dan Momo malah protes ke arah Oishi.

"Kalian ini ribut banget. Sampai terdengar dari ujung jalan." Suara seorang pemuda membuat Eiji dan Momo diam dan mereka menoleh kearah sumber suara.

"Nya~ Fujiko~~" Eiji memanggil sang pemuda yang baru datang dengan melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

Nama sebenarnya pemuda itu adalah Fuji Shuusuke. Hanya saja karena penampilannya yang memang manis untuk seorang pria, Eiji selalu memanggilnya Fujiko, sebagaimana Ryoma yang selalu dipanggil Ochibi oleh Eiji. Fuji selalu tersenyum, matanya yang berwarna biru indah selalu tertutup namun kadangkala terbuka lebar membuat semua berdecak kagum karena keindahannya.

"Kau sendirian Fuji?" Tanya Oishi ketika Fuji sudah sampai didekat mereka dan ikut duduk dibawah pohon rindang.

"Tidak. Tezuka dan Inui juga bersamaku. Tapi mereka tadi pergi dulu entah kemana, sepertinya menjemput Kaidoh."

Inui, Kaidoh dan Tezuka juga adalah sahabat-rangkap-senpainya Ryoma. Mereka semua satu SMP, dan dulu masuk klub yang sama. Klub tenis. Diklub inilah mereka semua bertemu dan menjadi sahabat hingga sekarang.

Inui Sadaharu mempunyai panggilan sang data master. Dia kerap kali menjadi tempat bertanya teman-temannya karena pengetahuannya yang luas. Bahkan hingga pertanyaan pribadi sekalipun. Ia selalu membawa buku catatan berwarna hijau yang disanalah ia menulis semua info/data yang ia dapatkan.

Kaidoh Kaoru, sahabat sekaligus rival momoshiro. Dia selalu mengenakan bandana hijau dan acapkali mengeluarkan suara layaknya ular. Wajahnya sedikit menyeramkan namun hatinya itu lembut. Ia suka sekali dengan hewan-hewan kecil dan kerap lupa diri bila sudah bermain dengan anjing atau kucing.

Tezuka kunimitsu sang leader, atau begitulah sebutan untuknya dari teman-temannya ini. Dia pemimpin bagi kumpulan sahabat yang selalu melakukan hal yang aneh dan luar biasa. Well, dengan dirinya sebagai kapten saat mereka diklub tenis dulu, klub itu berhasil menjadi juara di pertandingan nasional mengalahkan sebuah sekolah yang sudah dua tahun berturut-turut menyabet gelar juara. Tak salah hingga saat ini pun, teman-temannya terkadang masih terlalu hormat padanya dan memanggilnya buchou (sebutan untuk kapten).

"Hohee~ aku sudah lapar. Kita jadikan makan ditempat Taka?" Tanya Eiji. Dia memegangi perutnya yang baru saja berbunyi. Teman-temannya minus Ryoma yang hanya menyeringai saja, tertawa mendengar bunyi perut Eiji.

Taka atau Takashi kawamura adalah sahabat mereka juga dari SMP yang sama. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang kuliah, Taka kini merintis karir sebagai pembuat sushi professional. Ia mewarisi toko sushi dari sang ayah.

"Kencang sekali Eiji. Memangnya tidak makan tadi pagi?" Tanya Fuji disela tawanya.

"Aku sarapan kok, tapi aku belum makan siang." Jawabnya dengan wajah memerah karena malu.

"Hahahaha, iya, kita jadi kok makan disana. Tapi tunggu mereka bertiga dulu, oke?" Oishi menenangkan Eiji yang mulai mengeluh lapar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kalian membicarakan apa sih? Ramai sekali."

"Ah itu, tentang Echizen tuh." Momo menunjuk Ryoma yang kini sudah asyik dengan I-pod nya lagi. Sadar dirinya sedang dipandangi teman-temannya, ia hanya menatap polos dengan mata emasnya yang besar.

"Apa?" tanyanya. Fuji tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Aku penasaran kau sedang mendengarkan apa?"

Setelah menimbang sesaat bilang atau tidak, alih-alih bicara, Ryoma hanya menyerahkan sebelah earphonenya. Fuji dengan senang hati mengambil sebelah earphone tersebut dan ikut mendengarkan lagu tersebut.

_demo ne, aeta yo! suteki na tenshi ni_

_sotsugyou wa owari ja nai_

_kore kara mo nakama dakara_

_daisuki tte iu nara_

_daidaisuki tte kaesu yo_

_wasuremono mou nai yo ne_

_zutto eien ni issho da yo_

Fuji mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang kini terbuka. Ia memandang ke arah Ryoma dan kemudian tersenyum. Ryoma sediki salah tingkah melihat senyuman senpainya ini.

"Saa, ini lagu kesukaanmu Echizen?" Tanya Fuji.

Wajah Ryoma lagi-lagi berubah warna dan ini tak lepas dari pengawasan mata Fuji. Ryoma hanya mengangguk karena memang, hanya satu lagu itu yang hingga saat ini masih sangat suka ia dengarkan.

"Ini lagu anime lama kan? Kira-kira saat masih di SMP dulu…" Fuji mengira-ngira.

"Benar, benar. Aku dulu lumayan suka dengan lagu-lagu dari anime tersebut." Eiji ikut menyahut.

"Dapat darimana Echizen?" Tanya Fuji lagi dan sungguh kini, wajah Ryoma semakin memerah.

"E-eto, aku download. Tak susah kan." Jawabnya. Tapi Fuji tahu Ryoma sedang bohong terbukti karena Ryoma tak menatap dirinya saat bicara.

"Saa…" fuji mengangguk saja, walau wajahnya menunjukan ekspresi bahwa Ia tahu sesuatu. Ryoma hanya menatap sebal ke senpainya yang satu itu.

"Maaf kalian menunggu lama." Suara berat seorang laki-laki membuat semuanya menoleh dan melihat tiga orang pemuda berjalan kea rah mereka. Dua mengenakan kacamata dan satu lagi mengenakan bandana.

"Nya kalian akhirnya datang juga." Eiji melompat dari duduknya dan kini melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Ii data. Sampai saat ini Eiji masih sangat bersemangat."

"Inui, kau juga tak berubah." Oishi sweatdrop.

Semua kini ikut duduk dibawah pohon rindang dan mengobrol melepas rindu. Ya, sejak mereka lulus SMA, kecuali Ryoma, mereka masuk universitas yang berbeda-beda. Misalkan sama pun, karena berbeda fakultas, mereka jarang bisa bertemu.

Hari ini, disaat musim panas yang cerah, mereka mempunyai kesempatan untuk berkumpul kembali. Dan kesempatan ini tak mereka sia-siakan.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?" Tanya Inui yang memang tak mau kehilangan kesempatan mendapatkan data.

Eiji mengerjap gembira dan dengan senang hati membeberkan rahasia kecil Ochibi kesayangannya.

"Ochibi mendengarkan lagu anime lama nya~"

"Hee?" Inui memandang tak mengerti sedangkan orang yang bersangkutan memandang tajam ke arah senpainya. Momo terkikik melihat wajah blushing Ryoma.

"Dan kami yakin, dia tidak download sendiri. Pasti pemberian someone special." Momo mencoba menyiramkan minyak dalam api.

"Senpai, urusai." Sungut Ryoma. Melihat wajah cemberutnya, para senpainya justru tertawa.

"Memang lagu apa yang ia dengarkan?" Tanya Inui lagi.

"Tenshi ni Fureta Yo." Fuji menyebutkan judul lagu tersebut sementara matanya melirik kea rah satu orang kini yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Ii data..."

"Inui-senpai, untuk apa data seperti itu?" Tanya Ryoma tak habis pikir.

"Apapun bisa diambil hikmahnya, yang sedikitpun tak bisa diremehkan." Jawab Inui menyebutkan satu pepatah dari sastra perancis. Semua hanya memandang bingung. Sang data master memang kadang kala sulit untuk dimengerti.

"Aku jadi ingat, rasanya dulu ada yang berusaha mati-matian mencari lagu ini deh." Dengan gesture seolah sedang mengingat-ingat, Fuji menjatuhkan bom keduanya.

"Hee? Benarkah? Waktu kita SMP?" Tanya Momo.

"Lebih tepatnya saat kita lulus, iya kan, Tezuka?" fuji menoleh ringan ke pemuda berkacamata disampingnya. Tezuka menatapnya sebentar dan kemudian menghela napas.

"Lagu itu memang aku yang berikan untuknya." Jawaban Tezuka mengakibatkan semua, kecuali Fuji dan Inui, menoleh kearahnya tak percaya. Sedangkan Ryoma menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik topinya.

"Ta-tapi itu berarti..."

"Kalian lupa atau gimana… Tezuka dan Echizen sudah pacaran sejak empat tahun lalu. Tepatnya saat kita lulus. Lagu itu yang Tezuka gunakan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Apa aku salah Tezuka?" Inui yang masih sibuk dengan mencoba mengkonfirmasi datanya lagi. Tezuka tak berkata apa-apa kecuali wajahnya yang kini sedikit berona merah menjadi jawabannya.

"EEHH? Aku baru tahu hal itu! Hei, Echizen, apa itu benar?" Momo menatap Ryoma dengan tatapan ular ke kodok mangsanya membuat Ryoma sedikit bergidik.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menjawab." Jawabnya sambil terus menurunkan topinya agar wajahnya tak terlihat.

"Dan kau tak pernah bilang padaku?" Momo terlihat marah. Memang, dibanding yang lain, Momo lah yang paling dekat dengan Ryoma. Momo tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya ini merahasiakan ini darinya.

"Kupikir kau sudah tahu." Jawab Ryoma acuh walau sebenarnya Ia merasa tak enak karena sudah merahasiakan ini sekian lama dari sahabatnya

"Tenanglah Momo, setidaknya kau sekarang sudah tahu kan." Oishi yang langsung alert melihat Momo yang marah, segera mencoba melerai. Momo menarik napas panjang dan dalam namun tetap menatap Ryoma tak suka.

"Awas kau Echizen, ini tak akan kubiarkan begitu saja. Buchou juga. Jangan lupa yang namanya pacaran itu,, pasti ada PAJAK PACARAN! traktir kamii!" Momo tertawa menyebalkan dan setelah mendengar kata-kata 'traktir', Eiji malah ikut-ikutan Momo. Mereka terus-terusan ribut tentang traktir. Fuji tertawa kecil melihat sahabat-sahabatnya ini tak pernah berubah.

Kaidoh yang sudah kembali dari rasa kagetnya, mulai meledek Momo berisik dan mereka pun mulai bertengkar. Oishi panik dan berusaha melerai Momo dan Kaidoh, Eiji hanya tertawa, Inui masih sibuk dengan datanya, sedangkan Ryoma dan Tezuka, mereka mempunyai pikiran yang sama '_ternyata semua tak ada yang berubah.'_

Setelah sedikit keributan disana-sini, dan setelah Tezuka kehilangan kesabarannya dan mengancam akan memberikan mereka hukuman, akhirnya mereka pun mulai beranjak dari bawah naungan nyaman sang pohon rindang. Ryoma menatap sesaat kearah pohon rindang tersebut, dan sebuah kenangan paling indah dalam hidupnya muncul dalam ingatan.

Dibawah pohon rindang ini, disinilah Tezuka memberikan lagu tersebut. Lagu yang paling berharga untuknya. Lagu yang mengatakan bahwa Tezuka mencintai dirinya. Ryoma tersenyum mengingat hari itu, ia tersenyum mengingat bagaimana Tezuka susah payah menyanyikan sedikit lagu tersebut dengan lirik yang sudah diubah, kata 'teman' dalam lirik tersebut, Tezuka ganti menjadi 'kekasih'.

"Arigatou..." ucapnya pelan.

Ryoma bukanlah pemuda yang mudah melankolis, tapi hari itu, ia merasakan sesuatu yang lain dan merasa dirinya perlu mengucapkan terima kasih pada pohon yang mungkin _tak akan_ ia datangi lagi. Ryoma sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu, hanya saja seiring berjalannya waktu, pikiran seperti itu semakin kuat.

* * *

><p>Langit yang tadi begitu cerah, kini berubah menjadi gelap pertanda malam telah datang. Setelah lelah menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, Ryoma berpamitan pulang dan lagi-lagi, entah karena angin apa, Ryoma mengucapkan terima kasih ke sahabat-sahabatnya sambil tersenyum manis. Semua terkaget-kaget karena jarang sekali Ryoma tersenyum seperti itu. Namun semua kekagetan itu buyar ketika Eiji memutuskan meloncat ke Ryoma dan memeluknya erat. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Ryoma balas memeluk senpainya.<p>

Semua merasa ada yang janggal tapi semua menepis perasaan aneh tersebut karena akan membuat suasana menjadi tak enak.

Namun karena perasaan itu terus menggelayut dihati mereka, Fuji bilang agar Ryoma diantar pulang. Tezuka serta merta pun menyetujui dan mengantar Ryoma pulang.

Mereka pulang dengan bergandengan tangan namun tak ada satupun yang bicara. Hanya dengan merasakan kehadiran masing-masing, itu saja sudah cukup bagi mereka.

Perjalanan pulang ke rumah Ryoma terasa panjang namun juga singkat disaat yang sama. Didepan rumah, Ryoma masih tak mau melepaskan tangan sang pacar. Tezuka sendiri tak mengambil inisiatif untuk melepaskan genggamannya. Dan saat itulah terdengar sesuatu yang pecah dari dalam rumah disusul bunyi barang lain dan juga teriakan.

Ryoma berjengit mendengar suara-suara itu. Tezuka hanya menatapnya prihatin, hanya dirinya yang mengetahui masalah yang Ryoma hadapi saat ini. Ia mengelus lembut pipi Ryoma dan membuat Ryoma menatap dirinya.

"Ayah dan ibu bertengkar lagi. Aku sudah gak tahu lagi harus gimana." Ujar Ryoma pelan namun penuh kepedihan. Tezuka tak berkata apa-apa. Tapi ia juga tak bisa berdiam diri, ia memeluk tubuh Ryoma. Ryoma membenamkan wajahnya pada pelukan Tezuka. Ia ingin menangis tapi ia tak bisa. Seandainya bisa, mungkin perasaannya tak sesesak sekarang.

"Ryo, kau harus ingat. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Kapanpun, datanglah padaku."

Ryoma tak menolak tapi juga tak mengiyakan. Dulu Tezuka pernah mengajaknya keluar dari rumah, tapi Ryoma memutuskan untuk mencoba bertahan. Mungkin bila ia terus berusaha mencoba, maka orang tuanya akan kembali rukun seperti dulu.

Tezuka melepas pelukannya dan mencium kening Ryoma lama, mencurahkan segala perasaan sayang yang ia miliki. Ryoma menikmatinya, hatinya terasa sangat hangat. Bukanlah sebuah ciuman dibibir tapi justru satu kecupan didahi menandakan bahwa kekasihnya sangat mencintai dirinya.

Ryoma tersenyum dan seolah mendapat tenaga yang baru untuk terus berjuang, ia melepaskan dirinya dari tangan Tezuka dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Walau Ryoma sudah masuk kedalam, tak sedikitpun Tezuka melepas pandangannya.

* * *

><p>Pagi itu, Tezuka mendapati dirinya merinding sejak pagi. Ia merasa dingin entah kenapa, padahal saat itu musim panas. Perasaan gak enaknya terus menggelayut dihatinya.<p>

Tak tahan dengan perasaan yang tak tentu, ia segera mengambil hp nya dan menekan nomor yang sudah ia hapal diluar kepala. Nada sambung terdengar sangat lama sekali, dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Tezuka semakin tak tenang. Setelah merasa dirinya menunggu selama seabad, akhirnya panggilannya mendapat jawaban.

"Mitsu, ada apa?" Tanya Ryoma masih dengan suara mengantuk. Tezuka sedikit tersenyum mendengar Ryoma menguap.

"Maaf, apa aku terlalu pagi menelepon?"

"Tidak juga, hanya saja seharusnya kau tahu kan. Walaupun aku ingin tidur sampai siang, hari ini aku ada sekolah dan latihan."

"Ah, aku lupa."

"Che, mentang-mentang sudah kuliah."

Tezuka tertawa mendengar ledekan Ryoma, ia juga mendengar disebrang sana Ryoma juga tengah tertawa kecil. Tak ada lagi yang bicara, namun kali ini Tezuka tak membiarkan keheningan merajai terlalu lama. Perasaan tak tenangnya masih teguh mencengkram hatinya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujarnya terus terang.

Ryoma tak bersuara tapi Tezuka tahu, Ryoma tersenyum.

"Aku baik-baik saja Mitsu. Hey, hari ini pelajaranku hanya sampai setengah hari, ayo kita kencan."

Tezuka tak menyangka akan tiba-tiba diajak kencan, tapi hatinya senang dan tanpa berpikir dua kali ia pun menyetujuinya.

"Aku akan menunggu di food court di Shibuya."

"Aa. Aku akan datang secepatnya."

"Bagus. Aku sudah harus berangkat Mitsu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku masih ada waktu satu jam. Hati-hati dijalan ya Ryoma."

"Kau juga Mitsu."

Setelah itu sambungan pun terputus. Walau ia lega Ryoma baik-baik saja, tapi perasaan tak enaknya masih ada. Ia masih tak tenang. Kini ia hanya bisa menunggu hingga tengah hari nanti untuk benar-benar memastikan Ryoma baik-baik saja.

Dikamarnya, Ryoma menatap handphonenya dengan pandangan sedih. Ia senang Tezuka mengkhawatirkannya, tapi sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu sekarang. Ia berharap Tezuka memeluknya sekarang, bukan nanti. Perasaannya tak tenang dan hanya dalam dekapan Tezuka ia bisa merasa tenang dan aman.

Dari lantai bawah, terdengar bantingan pintu yang disusul teriakan ayahnya. Kemudian tak lama ibunya pun berteriak sambil menangis. Ryoma memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, kedua tangannya menutup kupingnya berharap suara teriakan dan tangisan tak akan menelusup masuk. Ia sudah tak tahan, kemana perginya keluarganya yang dulu? kenapa semuanya jadi begini?

Ryoma ingin menangis mendengar teriakan dan tangisan yang tak kunjung berhenti, tapi air matanya tak kunjung keluar. Ditengah semua itu, ia hanya berharap satu orang menemaninya.

"Mitsu…"

* * *

><p>"Tezuka-kun, Hey Tezuka-kun."<p>

"Ah, sensei. Ada apa?"

"Kau masih ada kelas hari ini?"

"Tidak tapi…"

"Ah, baguslah kalau begitu. Hari ini aku ada seminar tapi aku juga harus menyerahkan laporan ini ke rektorat tepat waktu. Kau bisa bantu aku menyerahkan ini ke rektorat?"

Tezuka menimbang sesaat, waktu janjiannya dengan Ryoma masih ada satu setengah jam lagi, sedangkan perjalanan ke sana sekitar 45 menit. Bila ia menyerahkan laporan dulu, setidaknya masih ada waktu 15 menit sampai waktu yang dijanjikan. Ia pun menyetujui untuk membantu sang dosen, dan segera berpamitan karena tak mau buang waktu.

Di dalam bus menuju Shibuya, Tezuka mengeluarkan i-phonenya dan memutar lagu yang Ryoma berikan sebagai balasan lagu yang ia berikan. Lagu yang Ryoma berikan sebagai hadiah first anniversary mereka.

_Thank you for loving me  
>For being my eyes<br>When I couldn't see  
>For parting my lips<br>When I couldn't breathe  
>Thank you for loving me<br>Thank you for loving me_

Tezuka tersentak mendengar lirik tersebut, perasaannya semakin tak menentu dan jantungnya berdebar kencang.

'_Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku gak tenang? Ryoma, Ryoma, kau baik-baik saja kan?'_

Tezuka menggelengkan kepala mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya dari ketidaktenangan yang menghantuinya. Dan barulah ia sadar, bus nya sama sekali tak jalan!

Tezuka berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah supir, ia melihat antrian mobil yang panjang.

"Pak, ada apa ini? Kenapa tidak jalan juga?" Tanya Tezuka tak sabar. Supir bus itu menatap Tezuka heran namun akhirnya menjawab.

"Saya masih belum tahu, setahu saya, ini sudah lewat jam sibuk jadi seharusnya tak semacet ini."

Jawaban supir tersebut membuat jantung Tezuka makin berdebar kencang dan dadanya makin sesak, ia perlu bertemu Ryoma secepatnya.

Tezuka tak kembali ketempat duduknya melainkan terus berdiri disana menatap kejalan didepannya. Tak sedikitpun mobil bergerak maju, bahkan banyak yang berbalik arah.

Lima belas menit sudah waktu berlalu dan bus hanya maju beberapa meter saja. Tezuka menggigit bibirnya, ia semakin gelisah. Tak lama, samar-samar terdengar suara berisik dari handy talky supir bus. Supir itu terlibat sedikit pembicaraan yang kemudian beralih kepenumpangnya.

"Karena ada suatu kejadian, kami akan memutar balik bus ini dan melewati jalur lain. Maaf atas ketidak nyamanan ini."

Beberapa penumpang mengeluh kesal namun tak berbuat apa-apa. Sebelum supir itu sempat menjalankan busnya, Tezuka menahannya.

"Ada kejadian apa pak? Saya butuh ke mall itu sekarang."

"Maaf kan saya, tapi sebaiknya anda menjauh dari sana sekarang."

"Apa maksud anda?" Tezuka mengernyit tak mengerti. Penumpang lain mulai berbisik-bisik melihat Tezuka.

"Baru saja terjadi kasus teroris disana. Pemboman mall. Polisi mengamankan seluruh jalan menuju ataupun keluar mall tersebut, karena itu.."

Mendengar kata pemboman mall, pikiran Tezuka segera dipenuhi satu orang yang kini mungkin ada di mall tersebut.

"BUKA!" teriaknya lepas kendali.

"Maaf tuan."

"Saya bilang BUKA pintu itu sekarang."

"Tapi tuan.."

"Jika bus ini tidak kesana, biar saya berlari kesana. Saya harus kesana SEKARANG!"

Semua penumpang saling pandang dan hanya bisa menebak-nebak saat melihat Tezuka membentak supir bus. Supir tersebut merasa tak enak dan akhirnya membukakan pintu untuk Tezuka. Tezuka segera meloncat dari bus bahkan sebelum pintu terbuka sempurna.

Ia berlari tanpa memerdulikan tatapan aneh dari penumpang bus. Ia terus berlari sambil berusaha menghubungi Ryoma. Ia berdoa pada tuhan dimana saja semoga Ryoma belum sampai di mall. Belum menunggunya disana.

"Angkat Ryoma, angkat..."

Tezuka terus berlari... ia juga terus berdoa... hingga akhirnya teleponnya tersambung.

"Mitsu…"

"Ryo, Kau dimana? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mitsu…"

"Ryo jawab aku! Katakan padaku kau belum berada di mall kan?"

"Mitsu… disini sesak…"

Mendengar jawaban Ryoma, Tezuka merasa jantungnya berhenti. Serta merta ia berhenti berlari.

"Aku... menunggumu... tapi tiba-tiba... hiks…. Ada suara menyeramkan hiks…. Semua berlarian..."

Lidah Tezuka kelu mendengar Ryoma menangis.

"..Hiks... Mitsu... sesak… panas... Aku gak bisa keluar… gak bisa napas…. Hiks… mitsu aku takut..."

"Ryo, tenang sayang. Aku akan segera kesana ryo. Aku akan segera menolongmu. Bertahanlah sayang..."

Tezuka tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada Ryoma. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Ryoma menangis. Walau bagaimanapun beratnya masalah yang saat ini ia tanggung, Ryoma tak pernah menangis.

"Ryoma, aku akan segera kesana, bertahanlah… kita akan selalu bersama kan? Aku berjanji seperti itu padamu kan?" tanpa disadarinya suaranya bergetar, dan air mata sudah mengalir di pipi Tezuka. Dan agaknya Ryoma tahu bahwa kekasihnya juga menangis.

"Mitsu… Aku mencintaimu... selalu..."

"Ryo, jangan bicara seperti itu. Kita akan bersama... kita…"

"Aku… juga sayang… kedua orang tuaku… aku hanya berharap… melihat… mereka bahagia lagi…. Seperti dulu...…'

"Ryoma, kumohon..."

"Sampaikan… maafku pada semuanya... pada Momo-senpai, Eiji-senpai… pada semuanya…. pada Kaidoh-senpai… tolong jaga Karupin….. Sampaikan juga Aku sayang mereka…"

"Ryo aku mohon…." Tezuka memohon putus asa. Walau ia sudah berlari, tapi kenapa, kenapa ia tak sampai-sampai juga. '_tuhan dimanapun, kumohon, jangan ambil Ryoma. Aku mohon selamatkan Ryoma. Aku mohon...'_

"Mitsu…"

"Ryoma kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan baik-baik saja…"

"Mitsu… kau ingat lagu…. yang pernah… kuberikan dulu?"

"Tentu Ryoma, tentu. Aku…"

"Terima kasih… sudah mencintaiku Mitsu…. Bersamamu…. aku sangat bahagia… aku… minta maaf…. Sepertinya aku… tak bisa… menepati janjiku… walaupun aku… sangat ingin… aku sangat ingin bersamamu….. selamanya.."

Dan setelah itu satu-satunya penghubung dirinya dengan Ryoma terputus. Ia coba menghubungi lagi namun nihil. Hanya penjawab otomatis yang bicara, yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang dituju tak dapat dihubungi.

Air mata tak lagi dapat dibendung, Tezuka merasa dunianya hancur. Orang yang paling ia cintai tak bisa ia lindungi. Ia masih terus berharap, masih terus berharap…

* * *

><p>Tezuka berharap waktu dapat diputar. Tezuka berharap ia dapat kembali ke malam dimana ia mengantar Ryoma pulang. Ia berharap ia membawa Ryoma pulang kerumahnya agar bisa bersama dirinya. Agar ia bisa terus memeluk Ryoma.<p>

Namun harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Dihadapannya sekarang terbujur kaku tubuh orang yang sangat ia cintai. Ryoma terbaring tenang dalam peti matinya.

Setelah ia berlari entah berapa lama, akhirnya ia sampai di mall. Gedung itu hancur sebagian, luluh lantak sedangkan sebagian terbakar. Asap mengepul ke langit. Langit musim panas yang cerah ternodai dengan hitamnya kepulan asap.

Tezuka mendekati perlahan dimana para petugas mengevakuasi korban. Ada yang menangis karena telah selamat dari maut, namun petugas lebih banyak mengevakuasi mereka yang telah terenggut maut.

Tubuh hangus terbakar, bahkan ada yang tidak berbentuk lagi, namun ada pula yang tubuhnya masih utuh. Namun sudah tak bernyawa. Tercekik asap.

Tezuka tak hentinya berdoa, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tak sadar bahwa kukunya sudah menusuk telapak tangannya. Namun sakit pada hatinya lebih sakit dari itu.

Doa Tezuka terhenti saat melihat petugas mengevakuasi korban lain yang tubuhnya masih utuh, tanpa cacat. Tak mungkin ia salah, ia sangat mengenali tubuh itu. Tubuh yang selalu dan ingin ia peluk dan tak ingin ia lepaskan. Tubuh Ryoma.

Tezuka menghampiri petugas yang membawa Ryoma dan memang benar, yang terbaring disana adalah Ryoma. Tezuka mencoba membangunkan Ryoma, namun mata tersebut tak sedikitpun membuka. Dadanya tak menandakan adanya pergerakan bukti bahwa ia masih bernapas.

Tapi Tezuka terus mencoba. Ia terus memanggil Ryomabahkan berteriak, dirinya hampir lepas kendali. Sampai akhirnya ia dihentikan oleh petugas lain. Samar-samar ia mendengar ucapan belasungkawa dari petugas tersebut, samar-samar pula ia mendengar penyebab kematian kekasihnya. Tercekik asap.

Tezuka hanya bisa menangis sambil memeluk tubuh lunglai Ryoma. Dan setelahnya semua bagaikan gerak lambat. Dan saat ia sadar, disinilah dirinya kini, duduk didepan peti mati sang kekasih. Ia tak ingat bagaimana ia bisa berada disana. Ia tak ingat apa-apa.

Tezuka menoleh kekanan dan mendapati kedua orang tua Ryoma. Hanya pada saat ini mereka tidak bertengkar. Keduanya menangis karena kehilangan harta paling berharga mereka, harta yang tak akan tergantikan oleh apapun juga. Mereka menangis atas penyesalan yang berbeda.

Tezuka menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Eiji menangis dipelukan Oishi dan Fuji. Momo terlihat shock, matanya merah dan sembab. Yang lain pun tak berbeda. Semua berduka, semua menangis, semua bersedih dan merasa ini tak adil. Ryoma masih terlalu muda. Masih banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Masih banyak kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Ryoma dapatkan.

Tezuka kembali merasakan air matanya keluar, namun ia tak berusaha menghapusnya. Ia merasa tak perlu menjaga image sebagai orang yang paling bisa mengontrol perasaannya. Ia ingin agar semua tahu, dialah yang paling bersedih atas kematian Ryoma.

Perlahan Tezuka bangkit dan keluar dari kamar duka. Ia menyelinap naik ke atas, ke kamar Ryoma. Begitu membuka kamar, Tezuka melihat karupin, kucing kesayangan Ryoma, duduk diatas meja sembari memain-mainkan sesuatu berwarna silver.

Karupin mengeong pelan saat menyadari Tezuka menghampirinya. Tezuka mengambil karupin dan duduk dikasur Ryoma sambil memangku kucing Himalayan tersebut. Ia membelai lembut karupin. Karupin mengeong lagi, Tezuka tak mengerti bahasa hewan, tapi ia yakin, karupin juga sangat sedih.

Ia masih terus membelai karupin sampai samar-samar ia mendengar lagu. Ia berhenti mengelus dan menajamkan pendengarannya. Lagu itu, adalah lagu yang ia berikan pada Ryoma, lagu yang ia gunakan sebagai bentuk pernyataan cintanya. Ia berdiri mencari sumber suara dan terpaku pada benda silver dimeja belajar Ryoma yang tadi dimainkan karupin. I-pod milik Ryoma.

Tezuka mengambil i-pod tersebut dan menyadari satu hal, hanya ada satu lagu di i-pod tersebut. Lagu pemberian darinya. Tangis Tezuka semakin keras mengetahui betapa sebuah lagu dari dirinya menjadi harta berharga Ryoma. Tezuka jatuh terduduk dan kaget saat terdengar lagu lain selain yang saat ini diputar di i-pod. Ia menoleh dan mendapati hp nya memutar lagu pemberian Ryoma.

Saat ia jatuh terduduk, ia tak tahu handphonenya juga ikut jatuh dari saku celananya. Ia bahkan tak ingat membawa hp nya sejak awal. Ia meraih teleponnya, lagu pemberian dirinya dan lagu pemberian Ryoma seolah berduet dikamar yang sunyi itu.

Tezuka bersender nyaman pada kasur Ryoma, disebelah kirinya terdapat I-pod Ryoma yang memutar lagu pemberiannya, dan disebelah kanannya telepon genggamnya menyanyikan lagu pemberian Ryoma. Tezuka memejamkan matanya dan menikmati kedua lagu tersebut. Tapi semakin ia nikmati semakin ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya semakin berat. Matanya terpejam erat. Ia tak bertenaga, bahkan hanya untuk menggerakkan jarinya ia tak sanggup. Ia merasa kesadarannya menjauh. Anehnya ia tak takut. Ia justru merasa nyaman. Ia merasa hangat, dan ia sangat kenal rasa hangat ini. Kehangatan yang ia dapatkan saat memeluk tubuh Ryoma.

Tezuka semakin mengantuk dan kehangatan yang ia rasakan membuatnya semakin terbuai. Kedua lagu yang tengah berputar seolah menjadi lagu pengantar tidur.

Karupin hanya dapat melihat Tezuka yang terus kehilangan kesadarannya, dan ketika kedua lagu itu berhenti, Karupin tahu, pelita nyawa Tezuka juga ikut menghilang.

* * *

><p>Ket: * Lagu (dalam bahasa jepang)<p>

oalaaah... apa yang saya buat ini? kenapa jadi begini ya?

Eerrrr... review ya... mungkin nanti saya akan kasih penjelasan yang lebih detail tehee~~

With Love for all people in the world,,

Misa :)


End file.
